


stripped down

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Captain America Vol. 6 (2011), Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Examination, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: When Steve's serum reverts back, he goes to Tony for help.





	stripped down

**Author's Note:**

> Quick porn after reading Captain America, vol 6 #9 when Steve's serum reverted back. Of course, I couldn't pass up the chance to write 616 Tony/pre-serum Steve. It was calling my name. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“It’d be nice if you didn’t sound so _excited_ , Tony,” Steve chided.

Hiding a smile, Tony focused on the numbers flying past his screen. When Steve crossed his arms and stubbornly focused on the wall, Tony snuck another glance. He couldn’t help but stare.

Steve was small again.

About five foot, five inches and thinner than Tony had ever seen him. Shivering in the chilled air of the lab, he stood before Tony on the platform. Clad only in a pair of black boxers and a black tank top, the differences in his much smaller stature were increasingly evident. Thin, almost birdlike bones of his wrists and ankles, ribs shifting beneath his skin. If Tony didn’t value his appendages, he might even refer to Steve’s features as delicate.   

His bright blue eyes even more apparent beneath the lights above him. Such prominent bone structure with a nose ending in a soft point, his jaw more of a diamond shape than the stubborn square shaped mug Tony was used to. Even before the serum, Steve had been beautiful to look at. And now, Tony found himself rather distracted.

“Forgive me, but it’s one thing _hearing_ about this transformation. It’s another thing _entirely_ to see it firsthand.”

Steve stood up straighter, raising his chin. _Some things never changed_ , Tony thought fondly. Steve was stubborn as ever. It was a wonder they’d managed to get him to stay here for tests instead of trying to fight his way back in the field.

Looking at him, it was a wonder Steve had ever let Tony go anywhere. Tony had been an average human for years before Extremis; Steve had only been without his serum for a few hours now and Tony wanted to wrap him in a blanket and send him to bed.

Steve stretched his arms above his head, revealing a thin stretch of skin. Soft and unblemished, Tony’s eyes were drawn there before he forced himself to return to his work. “Anything else?” Steve groused, a furrow in his brow.

Tony pushed the screens aside to face Steve head on. “Not at the moment, no.”

“You’re sure.”

“Very.”

“Last time, I had to strip down.”

Tony stumbled over his words, gesturing weakly. “That won’t be necessary. I’ve – I’ve got all I need here, thanks.”

Steve’s mouth twisted in an uncharacteristic silence. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hair falling in his eyes. Finally, “Is it – am I… _off-putting_ to you, like this?”

“What do you mean?”

Running a hand over his head, Steve glanced at him briefly before explaining. “I couldn’t help but notice that, well, _before_ , you couldn’t take your eyes off me. I know people find me – _found me_ attractive. Granted, it’s still a little surprising that _you_ think of me that way.”

Tony’s face warmed, unsure what to tackle first. He could try an explanation... or he could side step this topic entirely. The way he had every previous conversation over the years where his ridiculous infatuation had threatened to make itself known. He’d only grown craftier at explaining away his behavior.

“I just thought you were tired of me poking and prodding at you,” he replied, moving in to stand before Steve. From where Steve stood on the platform, he was taller than Tony by a couple feet. God, it was strange seeing him this way. But, despite what Steve thought, it certainly wasn’t unpleasant. “But, if you’re so desperate to undress in front of me, be my guest.”

Steve rolled his eyes, planting his hands on his hips. “I’m just trying to be thorough.”

“Yes, that’s a word for it.” Steve laughed and shook his head fondly. Tony relaxed, gesturing towards him. “Take your shirt off, Fabio, and lie down on the exam table.”

Steve complied, pulling his shirt over his head as he went. Beneath the overhead lights, his skin was a beautiful shade of pink. Smooth and appearing soft to the touch, the delicate muscles of his back shifting, thighs tensing as he climbed atop the table and laid down. Tony’s eyes trailed across his long legs, the knobs of his knees and hip bones, his smooth stomach. His nipples, a dusky shade of red, hard in the cool air.

Arousal pooled in Tony’s stomach as he forced himself to concentrate. Clearing his throat, he rested his hands on the table and muttered, “Maybe McCoy should do your exam.”

“It’s fine, Tony. Quit worryin’,” Steve replied with a smile.

Nodding, Tony tapped his nervous fingers on the table for a moment, steeling himself. Finally, he picked up a tablet and ran through the checklist. “Are you experiencing any pain?” A shake of the head. “Nausea?” Another shake. Tony ran through every question and then he couldn’t drag this out any further. He had to touch Steve.

“Okay,” he muttered to himself. Steve’s chest softly rose and fell, his lashes fluttering along his cheeks as he waited. Reaching out, he touched Steve’s stomach, sending a shiver through him as his warmth seeped into Steve’s skin. “Sorry,” he murmured.

Steve shook his head dismissively, his breath quieting. It grew painfully quiet, just the sound of Tony’s heart pounding a nervous rhythm. He pressed down carefully, watching Steve’s face for any sign of pain. Most remarkably, Steve’s skin was still elastic and tight, as though he’d never been in larger form. The scientist started to take over as he trailed his fingers up, brushing over Steve’s skin softly. His hands moved over Steve curiously, theories forming in his mind. d

Almost by accident, a finger pad passed over a hardened nub. Steve sucked in a breath, eyes widening. “Sorry,” Tony stuttered, watching Steve suck his bottom lip between his teeth. He simply nodded, his eyes hooded.

Tony’s hands moved to Steve’s neck, checking his lymph nodes. Finally, he rested his hand on the column of Steve’s throat, swallowing thickly. “I’ve got to,” he gestured to the stethoscope on the nearby table. Steve nodded jerkily.

“Surprised you still use that kind of thing.”

“It’s one thing I like to check the old-fashioned way.”

He pressed the chilled bell of the device to the center of Steve’s chest, listening for a moment. Steve took a few deep breaths. Everything sounded normal to Tony’s ears. Well, everything except –

“Steve, your heart’s beating a little fast.” He pulled the eartips out and looked at Steve’s face. Flushed, Steve was trying his damndest to avoid looking at Tony’s face. “Are you okay?”

Steve nodded hurriedly, his jaw tensing. “You sure?” Steve nodded again, staring focusedly at the ceiling.

Tony studied him for a moment, his eyes sliding over his chest, his stomach, and finally – “Oh,” Tony breathed, averting his gaze. No matter, he’d see it with his eyes closed.

Steve was aroused. And not simply half-mast – he was fully erect and tenting the black boxers he’d arrived in. Hearing Tony’s realization, Steve rasped, “I’m sorry. I’d forgotten how sensitive my body used to be.”

And wasn’t that a thought – Tony shook himself, sparing a smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

Steve quietly panted, one plump lip caught in his teeth. Tony was powerless to resist returning to Steve’s body, his palm flat on Steve’s stomach. With such dark fabric, it was hard to tell whether Steve was wet and dripping. Tony imagined he was. He imagined how much Steve would like Tony to leave at this moment so he could take care of it.

He imagined what Steve used to do to himself when he was this size and… sensitive. His nipples flushed and hard, certainly sensitive to the touch. Did Steve touch them, play with them when he took care of himself? How would they respond to Tony’s mouth, if he nibbled on them and sucked them into his mouth?

Steve’s body had responded this well to simple touching, Tony longed to see how Steve responded to everything else.

In an instant, Steve’s eyes cut to Tony’s, bright blue and hesitant, a question brimming in them. The longer Tony stood there, the longer he went without pulling away… Tony’s hand slid lower, feeling Steve tense and relax beneath his hand. His little finger grazed the band of Steve’s shorts and he stopped, eying Steve quietly.

Steve watched him silently, licking his lips. Finally, he nodded.

Tony pulled his waistband down, revealing Steve’s length, thin and curving upwards towards his belly. Flushed and red, dribbling messily from the slit. By the looks of things, Steve must’ve been aching for quite some time. He looked as though it wouldn’t take more than a warm hand to make him spill in seconds.

Tony dragged his finger along the underside, stomach tightening with arousal as Steve arched and leaked more. Considering their history, Tony never thought he’d find himself here. No matter how much he’d wanted to in the past, this level of closeness had only seemed lost to him.

Taking hold of him, Tony stroked him tentatively, eyes caught on the flush to Steve’s cheeks, the soft pants escaping his lips. Throbbing and wet, Steve’s breath caught as he pushed into Tony’s grip helplessly. Brow furrowed, he released his lip as he breathed a soft, “Sorry.” He let out a breathy laugh, devolving into a moan the more Tony played with him. “This is embarrassing.”

Tony smiled, planting his other hand on Steve’s stomach. “It’s fine. Believe me, I’m not complaining.”

Steve met his gaze, eyes hooded as he pushed into his hand. Tony thumbed over a hard nipple, heat coiling in his center as Steve moaned and dribbled more. He worked Steve carefully, a keen focus on every motion, every movement that drew a stifled whimper or a hushed moan of pleasure; committing everything to memory. A swipe of his thumb over a hard nipple drew a gasp, a pinch, a needy moan. A few quick strokes drew a low groan, a clever twist and Steve bucked hard in Tony’s grip.

Steve’s hands opened and closed loosely at his side, thighs tensing as his cheek pressed to the soft cushion behind his head. He was close and forgetting himself. Writhing and failing to stifle the soft sounds escaping his bruised and bitten lips. _Beautiful and needy_ , Tony mused.

Climbing atop the table, Tony stretched out over him, his cock pressing insistently at his zipper. He was so much larger than Steve like this, taller and thicker in just about every way. Steve gazed up at him, eyes widening in surprise as Tony curling over him. Their mouths joined in a wet, searing kiss that Tony felt all the way to his toes. Steve took it gratefully, breath quickening as Tony stroked him ardently. Tony lost himself in the slick slide of their tongues, the needy rocking of their hips. Steve’s mouth fell open in a gasp, hips bucking as he spilled over Tony’s fist.

Tony worked him through it, pulling up to watch as Steve’s face grew lax with pleasure. His cock jerked as he covered himself in thick ropes of come, slick and wet. The curious part of Tony’s mind watched and wondered about the difference between Steve’s release now and before, when he’d had the serum. Theoretically, seeing as Steve was meant to be the perfect man, would that entail a larger amount of sperm? Would he just keep going and going –

Steve let out a strangled curse, his cock throbbing hard and spent in Tony’s grasp. Tony looked to him, his heart beating fast in his chest. As Steve settled, a satisfied smile spread across his face. Tony returned it, albeit a little baffled.

He kissed Steve’s cheek with a murmured, “You look rather pleased with yourself.”

Steve stretched out beneath him, unashamed of the mess of come spread across his chest. “I’m certainly not off-putting,” he replied, eyes alit with amusement.

Tony shook his head fondly, stealing another kiss. “Certainly not.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/capnshellhead) or [ dreamwidth](http://capnshellhead.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
